Mysteria
" Time stands for no one, so make use of it while you can." -- Mysteria Williams Appearance Hair Color/Style: Character hair color and what their hair looks like. Eye color: Lavender with teal ringlets in her eyes. Skin Color: olive skin that is speckled with violet and teal dragon scales around her shoulders, thighs, and slightly around the cheeks. Body Type: Hour glass frame with slightly toned features. Clothing - Detailed Appearance: To your average citizen, Melania stands around 5'11" and has similar features to a reptile-humanoid, with soft round features and scales. With the Kray blood flowing through her veins; Melania's hair is long and the traditional lavender that falls past her ankles to where the tips are barely dusting the floor once fully let down. Though her hair is often pulled back into decorative buns and braids within the palace walls or in presence of the King or Royal Family. Melania also has a unique feature, which are long pointed elvish style ears that stick out from underneath her hair. This being said, it is often that she is mistaken for being a Elf at first glance. However, at a closer distance she is obviously not a elf and her Kray nature is more noticeable. so Her features are soft and fair, with skin resembling olive cream and her cheeks sporting small splotches of tiny shimmering teal-violet scales. Her eyes are a deep pool of lavender with ringlets of bright teal that halo around her slit pupils. Patches of scales that are the same color as the ones on her cheeks also appear around her back, shoulders and thighs. The scales become more defined, knitted together and more noticeable down her spine. When it comes to her attire, Melania does not hold back. Often found in long, elegant dark color gowns and corsets that are laced up with fine ribbons and twine. Her outfits vary depending on what her mood is for the day. Though She has been seen wearing pants and simple folk attire before, but that is normally on very rare occasions. Personality As a Kray, Mysteria does not share the same emotions as a normal mortal human. Her views on life are far different than most Nova citizens and as the advisor for the King of Nova; Mysteria has barely any time to 'have' normal life.. While in the presence of the court; she often has to keep a strait face when dealing with the King, the Royal Family and above all the Magi Guards and those within the Arch of Ages. When it comes to dealing with the Royal family, and the Magi Guard, she is often aloof and hard to find... That is until things meet a rock and a hard place; then she will rise to the occasion and go into action without question. However, when she does manage to slip away from the Palace and into the city. Mysteria becomes more lively and carefree, often enjoying a drink or two at the Bloody Mary, Gallows Inn, or any lively establishment. After all, she has a reputation to uphold in the King's Court. The 'cold' and 'Mysterious' Kray woman that has worked in the Noru family for generations. With a light heart sense of humor and a very dark hidden side about her. Her thirst for knowledge drives her to perform better and seek solutions to UN-solvable problems in ridiculous places. To her, her surroundings are only a fraction of the time she has spent on the world so far. She also enjoys observing others and never does anything with out purpose or reason. Often the purpose being her own gain or for the king, Noku Noru. As the King's Serpent she often is asked to risk her life for what ever reason the King has command, an as her reputation proceeds to follow her, she will normally follow the plan out. Though as of late she has become less trusting of those around her and has grown less obedient to the Crown and her own Deity. Likes Relaxing in the Forever Forest or Gallows Inn, Bella and Stella, Milk Chocolate brought over by the Fated People. The God of Fate, Night Time, Long Dresses and Exotic Perfumes. Dislikes Dishonesty, Disrespect, Foul Smells, Oceans or deep bodies of water. Helena the Goddess of Souls and Caster. Relationships Noku Noru Mysteria has been a care taker to the Noru Family, much like taking care of Luca. Mysteria has also had to take care of Noku after his father's mysterious death. Mysteria has been responsible for most of his schooling and has watched him grow up well as King. She has always been fond of the boy; though their exchanges brief and some what tense. Mysteria holds a lot of respect towards Noku, but believes he is immature. Luca Noru Mysteria has just recently grown trusting of Luca sense their first encounter when she arrived in Nova. Adrain (Fated) Killian Landcaster Abilities/Skills History Prime Nova Feyerlun Teair Nova Melania Williams was born during the harshest months of the FrostFall season, Her mother a respective healer within Vel'Talos. Her father a seasoned warrior within the Category:Characters